barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sword Who Lived In The King
The Sword Who Lived In The King is the second episode of Season 3 of Barney & Friends. the same day as "Shawn and the Beanstalk". Plot Min could be a princess who live in the castle. Shawn could be the prince. Barney could hold a sword. Carlos want to be a king. Julie want to be a queen. Stella comes to visit. And a story called "Rapunzel". Stella goes to Isreal. Sean Abel wants to hangout with Kathy. Cast *Barney *Shawn *Kathy *Min * *Tosha * *Carlos * *Julie *Sean Abel *Stella the Storyteller (debut) *Old King Cole (debut) *Queen of Hearts (debut) Songs *1.Barney Theme Song *2.Old King Cole Performed by: Barney, Carlos, Min, , Tosha, , Kathy, Julie, , Shawn Sean Abel and Old King Cole *3.Castles So High Performed by: Barney, Carlos, Min, , Tosha, , Kathy, Julie, , Shawn and Sean Abel *4.Silly Sounds Performed by: Barney, Carlos, Min, , Tosha, , Kathy, Julie, , Shawn and Sean Abel *5.Go Round and Round the Village Performed by: Carlos, Min, , Tosha, , Kathy, Julie, , Shawn and Sean Abel *6.The Barney Bag Performed by: Barney, Carlos, Min, , Tosha, , Kathy, Julie, , Shawn and Sean Abel *7.The Coachman Performed by: Barney, Carlos, Min, Kathy, Julie, Shawn and Stella the Storyteller *8.London Bridge Performed by: Barney, Carlos, Min, , Tosha, , Kathy, Julie, , Shawn and Sean Abel *9.The Queen of Hearts Performed by: Queen of Hearts *10.I Love You Performed by: Barney, Carlos, Min, , Tosha, , Kathy, Julie, , Shawn and Sean Abel Trivia *Shawn wear the same clothes from Hats Off To BJ!. And a short hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from Be A Friend. And a pony tail. *Min wear the same clothes from If The Shoe Fits..., Gone Fishing!, and Barney Safety, (AKA: Safety Rules (Episode)). And a hair-style. *Tosha wear the same clothes from I Can Be A Firefighter!. And a long hair. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends. And a short hair. *Julie wear the same clothes from Camera Safari and Twice Is Nice!. And a hair-style. *Sean Abel wear the same clothes while Chip wore in "Barney's Adventure Bus". And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Imagination Island". *When the Barney say "Oh, singing with us!". The sound clip is taken from "At Home with Animals". *When the Barney say "Than this sounds like a job for". The sound clip is taken from "Are We There Yet?". *When Queen of Hears takes her leave, "Goodbye Song" is heard as an underscore. *When the child kid say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!". The sound clip is taken from "Easy, Breezy Day!". *During "I Love You" then Barney right, while Shawn, , Tosha, , Kathy, Min, , Carlos, Julie And Sean Abel. * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Red, Yellow and Blue!". *Stella has a long hair. *At the end, the Barney doll with a sword. Such as "The Sword In The Sandbox: A Story Adventure". *This episode marks the first appearances of Stella the Storyteller, Old King Cole and Queen of Hearts. *This group (Carlos, Shawn, Julie and Min) Also appeared in the episode, "A Welcome Home and Shopping For A Surprise!". *On June 20, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday, The first one is daniel is leave the classroom and the door, the second one is barney doll with a sword. *This makes "Home Sweet Homes" have the longest-running Barney Says segment without the use of a song. Same as Home Sweet Homes. *This is the third or fourth time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when Shawn found a crown, and put it where the Barney doll was sitting. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo". * The same Barney King Crown from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" returns in this episode. *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Any Way You Slice It". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Fun & Games". Barney & Friends I Love You (Season 3's version) Transcript *Barney: Oh, i'm glad all of you know that learning about king was fun! *Carlos: There are lots of magical places we can go! *Julie: Yeah! *Shawn: But i like the king and a crown. You're right, Barney! *Barney: (music starts for I Love You) It sure is, Shawn. Becuase i love spending the day with friends. (Kids hugging Barney) *Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *Barney: (holdhands) Oh, singing with us! *Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Barney Says Segment music song slow # Home Sweet Homes Category:Barney & Friends First Generation